


Sweater Weather

by Notebooknote



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notebooknote/pseuds/Notebooknote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since he last saw snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect. Sorry for inaccuracies.

"Never mind. It’s too damn cold."

"Hey. You jumped outta airplanes and foxholes when krauts where shelling us to hell. Surely you can do this. And besides, you’ve known places colder." Babe was pulling, almost dragging, Eugene behind him. They were on their way to an outdoor skating rink, where Doc Roe was going to go skating for the first time.

He thought he would never have to see snow again. He thought he would never fear falling on ice again. He thought he’d stay in nice, warm Louisiana. Babe thought otherwise.

It started with a Come on, Gene. My ma’s been bothering me about visiting her and I thought we could see Bill and Spina for the holidays. When they got there, the first snow Gene had seen in the States, sitting pretty on the ground, it was Let me show you my old neighbourhood. Then, after they had seen Fran and Bill and Spina, there was the Gene, I’m bored. Let’s go skating. Innocent sentences soon turned into the devil’s pleading.

"GENE. PLEASE. I JUST WANNA SHOW YOU THE OLD RINK! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME. YOU CAN’T KEEP HIDDIN’ BEHIND MY MA."

When they got to the small rink, they saw a group of small children, skating with ease.

“See, they can do it.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t born a hard headed Philly.” 

“Gene, just try it.”

After a few more moments and words of uncertainty, Roe had finally gotten his skates on. Some of the children were watching the grown man wobble onto the ice and fall flat on his butt, followed by the slightly less wobbly other man, much to the amusement of the tiny spectators.

“Looks like I’m better at it than you are and I never been here before.”

“Shaddup.” Babe stood up as gracefully as he could, which was about as successful as Sobel was during field exercises. They continued to attempt skating together, all the while being watched by the little kids.

“Babe. They’re staring at us.”

“It’s ‘cause of your weird face and the weirder sounds comin’ outta your mouth. They ain’t used to a Cajun boy yelling on their ice.” They kept up the attempted skating, their bickering along with it for twenty minutes.

The children – there were six of them around the age of 7, were watching them intently, completely forgoing their own skating in favour of the black and red haired entertainment. They had enough and slowly started towards the two.

“ – Stop! This ain’t funny, Heffron. If you pull me down one more time, Babe, I swear… Oh. Hello. We’re sorry if we’re bothering you. See, it wasn’t my idea. Babe, let’s just go.”

“No. It’s fine. We were just wonderin’ if you wanted us to teach you,” said one little girl.

And that’s how two paratroopers learned how to skate from a group of little kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea swimming in my head for a long time. There are tons of fics of Babe going down to Louisiana, but I haven’t seen many of them in Philly.
> 
> Title is from the Neighbourhood - Sweater Weather


End file.
